Necesidad
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Tiene miedo de que llegue el sol, de que su piel se difumine mientras trata de sentir sus manos acariciándole el cuerpo, de olvidar ese rojo sangre en su mirada. [Oneshot]


**So... **no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que es un regalo para _Lizzie_, una amiga de la facultad y lectora de mis locuras xD espero que te guste cariño c:

Y a quienes lean, también, deseo que este fic les agrade.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen

**Advertencia: **Semi UA, ligero Ooc

**Raiting: **T

**ONESHOT**

Sabes que eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, y si te ha gustado, no dudes en dejar un comentario, eso me ayudaría mucho.

_Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

**Necesidad**

* * *

Podían pelear como leones, enterrarse las garras hasta hacer jirones su carne y moler los músculos, eran fieras, eran locos, eran nada, eran violencia, eran dolor. Se entregaban sin restricciones. Succionaban la piel esperando sacar de ella los pecados que les manchaba el alma, inquietos, furibundos. Muerden, aprietan, ruegan al cielo una señal de redención. Pegan sus cuerpos necesitados, la fricción los vicia, templando las voces en sus cabezas, calmando el hambre de sus almas, y entonces, la quimera de sus pesadillas se diluye en las gotas de sudor exudado por sus poros.

Se besan sofocándose, sintiendo arder sus labios, pero no importa. ¿Cuándo dejaron de ser reyes para volverse animales?, la pregunta les ronda el pensamiento con vehemencia, pero la piedad que piden sus egos se desencadena en una nueva serie de movimientos agresivos, daba vergüenza amar de esa manera, era extraño, surrealista, era un mundo caótico y paradójico.

Exhala con su nombre en los labios, y pide más, delinea su piel con las uñas, marcando los tatuajes que le cubren el torso, los hilos de sangre caen sobre su cuerpo, se esparcen por él, se evaporan, y el aroma la embriaga, eso es lo más cerca que lo tendrá derrotado, postrado a sus pies, lamiendo el suelo que pisa. Lo mira con recelo. Sus dientes se le clavan en la carne, es tierna, es frágil, el rey de los héroes es frágil, ahí, conde la sangre bombea con potencia a su cabeza, tal vez para mantenerlo cuerdo.

Se retuerce necesitada, burlando todo atisbo de vacío emocional.

Arturia lo contempla, débil y cansado, reclama sus labios como podría reclamar al santo grial, lo envuelve en sus brazos para asfixiarlo, porque en sus manos Gilgamesh es tan pequeño, que solo bastaría cerrar su puño para desmoronarlo, la ama, y esa es la peor desgracia de Gilgamesh.

Pero los ojos de Gilgamesh son hipócritas, saben mentir, manipular, dejar que se sienta poderosa en el terreno incandescente. Por dentro sabe que no es así, que él sabe jugar mejor que nadie el control de similares, que cada vez que ella gime su nombre con alevosía, cada vez que convulsiona con el orgasmo tocándole cada centímetro de piel, esta expuesta e indefensa, que la yugular esta dispuesta a ser arrancada con salvajismo insano. Se siente satisfecho, se siente lleno, no sabe si por las suaves palabras que lo llaman al lecho, o por el orgullo que muestra aun cuando tiembla de placer en sus brazos.

_Quémame._

Arturia se diluye en sus manos como agua bendita, lo revitaliza, y el agobio de su pasado deja de existir. La extensión de su espalda es como el Leteo, lo conduce lentamente, lo hace adentrarse en sus aguas frescas, y casi bebe de ellas, pero sabe que perderá todo recuerdo de lo que es, y no se lo puede permitir. Besa sus piernas, siente su tensión, cada musculo reacciona a su tacto, el rey de los caballeros toma los asuntos de la cama como los asuntos de guerra y eso le gusta.

_Eres mía._

Gilgamesh gruñe contra su piel que arde como el infierno, las marcas rojas de sus dientes clavados en su carne, y las pequeñas piscinas de sangre en ellas le dicen que el león, la ha proclamado como suya. Y los dedos se le hunden en esa zona donde la cordura y el sentido común se evaporan, el vaiven se vuelve frenético, entonces le concede el deseo, cuando se tensa una y otra vez, cuando de la garganta se le escapa ese titulo tan amargo que le espesa en la garganta «_Rey de los héroes_»

Sabe que está mal, y aún así comete el pecado.

Tira de su cabello con menesteroso desespero. Lo vulgar se vuelve bendito, cuando la lengua la recorre lenta y complaciente, y toda su piel se electrifica con un escalofrío que la convulsiona, revolucionando su vientre, llenándole el corazón. El jadeo es frío pero franco.

—Dilo, —le gruñe con la boca aun empapada.

—Mi rey, —y aun que la oración se le atora en la garganta, escapa con un ronroneo similar al de una leona.

La vuelve a recorrer desde el centro hasta los tobillos, y desde ellos hasta el ombligo, tomando su tiempo, sabe que ella lo esperara, siempre lo ha hecho. Los ojos verdes son pacientes, calmos, el ancla que lo mantiene en la realidad.

Arturia se retuerce, de nuevo. Gilgamesh la observa, la encuentra, rojo y verde, caos y templanza.

No lo confiesa, pero encuentra fascinante el infierno en la mirada rubí, le excitan esas pupilas depredadoras, tal vez, porque le recuerdan que la debilidad también es un don, un humano no es nada sin debilidad, porque de ella afloran los más valerosos héroes al enfrentarla, al pulirla y volverla un arma contra todo lo que se les oponga. Aun no sabe como definirlo, amor, respeto, odio, envidia, Gilgamesh encaja en todas esas palabras pero al mismo tiempo no es ninguna.

—Eres hermosa, —la voz rasposa es sincera, no miente.

— ¿Mi agonía es hermosa?, —ella lo sabe, Gilgamesh ama su destrucción, su tristeza, su carga.

—No, toda tú eres hermosa Arturia.

Y cuando escucha su nombre de los labios corruptos, se siente poderosa. Sonríe satisfecha del alma, porque del cuerpo aun necesita, continúa necesitando más de él, le exige, porque es su reina, porque en la privacidad de esa habitación alejada del mundo, aquel rincón conceptual del trono de los héroes, Arturia deja de ser el rey de los caballeros, para ser solo una mujer.

Se abrazan, sus cuerpos friccionan, el gesto del rey se contrae, es un hombre, sigue siendo un hombre. Ella se siente agradecida, de que al menos, Gilgamesh mantenga algo de humanidad. Busca sus labios, y los encuentra dulces al mismo tiempo amargos. Su lengua lame, tratando de memorizar el sabor, esperando no olvidarlo, porque sabe, que cuando sean llamados, cuando su carne se materialice en la tierra como el milagro de cristo, las memorias no estarán presentes, pero las sensaciones si.

Tiene miedo de que llegue el sol, de que su piel se difumine mientras trata de sentir sus manos acariciándole el cuerpo, de olvidar ese rojo sangre en su mirada.

—Te odio, —susurra, aun que por dentro hierve de amor.

—Lo sé, —responde fingiendo aceptación, aun que por dentro desea vomitar el sabor amargo de esas palabras.

Los pequeños brazos de Arturia lo rodean, lo atan para volverlo dependiente de su sabor, de su carne, de todo su ser. El rey ha decretado que serán enemigos por las guerras que les queden, aun que en las noches se busquen como leones desesperados, uniéndose, volviéndose uno solo, el rey entre los reyes.

—Gilgamesh, —pronuncia quedo, lento y medido—. Mi Gilgamesh.

Entonces, por todos los dioses sumerios, él la invade, mientras entierra la cabeza en su cuello. La odia, y cuando la odia, es cuando su cuerpo pide tanto de ella como le sea posible tomar. La odia, no con rabia ni desprecio, su odio se basa en la impotencia de ser débil, de ser un hombre al que se le evapora la sangre cada vez que el menudo cuerpo desnudo y perfecto se posa en la cama, insinuante, delicioso.

—Te necesito... —espeta imperativo.

El rey de los caballeros tiembla, indefenso. Cada sombra de placer queda plasmada en sus suspiros, en la tierna voz que devuelve con creces la satisfacción vivida.

Otra vez, se baten a duelo, _como animales. _¿Quién ejercía el poder? Nadie. La respuesta era cruda, las verdades siempre son crudas, nadie ejercía el poder en esa relación, claro, si es que así podían llamarla. Ambos son esclavos, y viven resignados a ello. _No tengas miedo. _Ya es tarde para reaccionar, lo saben, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, porque tarde o temprano, volverán a buscarse en caricias y besos ajenos, porque nadie más es capaz de brindarles esa estabilidad degenerada.

—Te necesito, —responde con entereza.

Es la primera vez que sonríen mutuamente, que el beso otorgado no tiene saña ni ceniza, es un beso casi casto, casi puro… casi sincero.

Se hacen el amor, si, así lo llaman.

Su libertad se basaba en su necesidad de tenerse, paradójicamente así era como actualmente funcionaban.

Abre los ojos, esperando que solo hubiera sido un sueño, otra pesadilla más al número casi interminable de las que la perseguía, pero no era así. Los brazos poderosos que la rodean, lo confirman.

Vive, Arturia Pendragon vive porque Gilgamesh se lo permite. Es humillante, y real.

El rostro de su majestad durmiendo, es casi como el de un niño, lo contempla sereno sin ningún ápice de maldad, como si esta solo lo poseyera cuando sus ojos rojos se abren cual puertas del infierno. Puede matarlo ahora, acabar con esa farsa y clavar Excalibur en su corazón, retorciéndola para que esta se encarne en él, ansiando ver su rostro de desespero. Sin embargo, esta atada a él de una manera que repudia y goza.

—Te necesito…

Admite para si misma, porque desde esa vez en la que él decretó su posesión sobre ella, no hubo más dudas.

Se acomoda en sus brazos, inhala su aroma, friega su piel desnuda con la de él para adherir su esencia.

Gilgamesh la evoca hasta en sueños, la siente restregarse contra él, como un felino. Es amargo, es dulce, es agrio, es nada. No le gusta cuando es débil, le desagrada cada vez que ella se muestra complaciente, porque esa no es su Arturia, pero aun así, contra su orgullo y toda capacidad de pensar de manera déspota e intransigente, el candor de los ojos verdes lo envuelve en la calidez de sentirse amado.

—Te necesito…

Rabia al admitirlo, su estomago se retuerce de coraje pero nada puede hacer contra el poder de esa mujer, esta atado a su carne, a su frágil cuerpo que jamás e cansa de contemplar desnudo, es como una virgen, inmaculada y perfecta, sin un solo pecado que manche el hermoso lienzo, aun que ella en si sea uno, y el más condenado de todos los habidos en el mundo. La necesita porque es la segunda persona en ese mundo, que ha sido capaz de soportarle, ha sobrevivido a él y eso la vuelve más digna que cualquier héroe.

La afianza a su cuerpo, sus dedos recorren desde los omoplatos hasta la zona lumbar, mientras su nariz disfruta del delicioso aroma a flores silvestres en el cabello rubio.

_Te necesito… _Son una necesidad, son un todo. Son un héroe, el rey entre los reyes. Son caos, destrucción, son humanos.


End file.
